DESCRIPTION: This project is composed of two studies on adolescents and youth adults with developmental delay. Study 1 is focused on gathering descriptive data from both adolescents and their parents through the use of questionnaires, standardized scales, and interview techniques. Study 2 is an ethnographic investigation of the adolescents and their families? efforts to organize their daily routines of life. Together, these studies strive to provide a comprehensive picture of what contributes to family and child adaptations and well being through the teen and youth transitions.